The use of optical and/or optoelectronic devices is increasing in communications applications. These devices can include light sensors that receive light signals from a waveguide. These light sensors often employ a light-absorbing material that absorbs the received light signals. During operation of the light sensor, an electrical field is applied across the light-absorbing material. When the light-absorbing material absorbs a light signal, an electrical current flows through the light-absorbing material. As a result, the level of electrical current through the light-absorbing material indicates the intensity of light signals being received by the light-absorbing material.
In these light sensors, increasing the voltage that is applied to the light sensor in order to generate the electrical field can often increase the speed of the light sensor. However, it is often desirable to reduce this voltage while still maintaining the same level of speed. As a result, there is a need for more efficient light sensors.